Let It Snow
by CantStopWontStop
Summary: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood. Katie and Oliver spend a snowy evening together during the holidays. One-Shot, pure fluffyness.


(This is just a simple one-shot in spirit for the holidays. The song is "Let it Snow," which is recorded by just about every recording artist there is. And those of you who are awaiting the sequel for Remind Me How to Fly, no worries, it'll be up shortly.)

Katie Bell knocked rapidly on the door. It swung open and she was greeted by Oliver Wood. "Katie!" he exclaimed. "Come in!"

"Th-thanks," she said, shivering.

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful,_

_But the fire is so delightful._

"You're freezing," Oliver said, wrapping his arms around her after shutting the door. "Quick, come sit down." He led her over to the couch. "All right?" he asked.

Katie nodded. "I'm fine," she replied. He smiled and kissed her. "It's freezing out there!"

Oliver nodded. "I noticed."

"But I do love the snow," Katie said. "It's so simple and pretty."

_And since we've no place to go,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! _

"You're prettier," Oliver told her and she smiled. "How are your parents?" he asked.

"They're fine," Katie replied as she stopped shivering. "They're going to the Bahamas for Christmas."

"That sounds nice."

"Yes, I imagine it would be." She smiled at him. "Let's go there someday."

"All right," Oliver agreed. "We'll do that."

They fell silent for a moment before Katie suddenly laughed. "Remember the Christmas at Hogwarts when we all went outside and had that snowball fight and Angelina made Fred cry because she hit him in the face?"

Oliver laughed. "How could I forget? You put snow down my pants."

_It doesn't show signs of stopping,_

_And I've brought some corn for popping. _

_The lights are turned way down low._

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

"I really should get going," Katie said an hour later.

"What, you don't want to stay with me?" Oliver asked.

She smiled. "You know I would, but I've got things to do."

_When we finally kiss goodnight,_

_How I hate going out in the storm._

_But if you really hold me tight,_

_All the way home, I'll be warm._

"Wait," Oliver said. "You can't go until you kiss me." Katie sighed.

"And if I don't?"

"Then you're not going anywhere."

"Then maybe I'll stay just a little but longer."

_The fire is slowly dying_

_And my dear, we're still good-bying. _

_But as long as you love me so,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! _

"OK," Katie said, pulling away from him yet another hour later. "Now I really need to go." She kissed him again.

"Sure you don't want to stay?" he asked.

She smiled. "Well wouldn't that just be heaven for you?"

_And when we finally kiss goodnight,_

_How I hate going out in the storm. _

_But if you really hold me tight,_

_All the way home, I'll be warm._

Katie stood up and pulled on her cloak. "See you later," she said. She opened the door and a strong gust of wind howled through the doorway, bringing snow along with it. She shut the door quickly and turned around. "Well," she said. "I guess that's out of the question."

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful._

_But the fire is so delightful. _

_And since we've no place to go,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! _

"I wonder when it'll stop," Oliver said.

"I don't know," Katie replied, shrugging. "But if it doesn't stop soon, I'll be stuck here."

"Well then," Oliver said grinning. "Let it keep snowing!"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Or maybe I could just apparate back home."

"You know it's not safe to even apparate in this weather," Oliver said. "Don't want to get splinched." Katie cringed.

"Poor Jack," she said, referring to a member on the Puddlemere United quidditch team.

"Yes, but they got him back together," Oliver said. "Though his nose is a little off center."

_It doesn't show signs of stopping,_

_And I've brought some corn for popping. _

_The lights are turned way down low._

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

"It's getting really late," Katie sighed. "And it doesn't seem to be clearing up."

"I'm sure it'll stop eventually," Oliver said.

"Yes, but eventually could mean forever."

"I doubt it will snow forever."

"You never know, it could."

"Katie, you honestly think it could snow all day every day?"

She smiled. "I don't know, but I kind of wish it would."

_When we finally kiss goodnight,_

_How I hate going out in the storm. _

_But if you really hold me tight,_

_All the way home, I'll be warm._

"Well," Katie said as the snow began to fall even more and the wind began to blow more violently. "I guess I'm trapped here."

"You make it sound as if I'm going to keep you in a cage," Oliver said.

"The snow is only getting worse," Katie said. "And it definitely isn't stopping."

_The fire is slowly dying_

_And my dear, we're still good-bying. _

_But as long as you love me so,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! _

Oliver kissed her. "Well, that just means you get to stay here longer."

Katie grinned. "Then let it snow!"

(There you go! Hope it was okay! Happy Chrismakkuh!)


End file.
